warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MononokeClan
MononokeClan is a clan in which the cats can shift into supernatural demon forms. They have heightened senses and night-vision. Their camp is a large cave in the mountains, with caves branching off as dens. MononokeClan cats are hostile about any intruders, for fear of them finding out their powers. They believe in the Bright Forest. This clan is co-owned by Troutiee and Hollystar1. To join, leave a message on this page's talk page. Plot: An unknown force in the mountains is killing the MononokeClan cats and draining them of their powers without a trace. Rules: *Contact with outsiders is encouraged to be at minimum, unless for a good reason. *Chase off all trespassers, and challenge all bordering cats *Do not kill unless in a fight or for good reason *Prey must be killed for good reason; queens and their kits, as well as elders, eat first. *Kits recieve their powers at apprenticehood, and apprentices unlock their full form and extent at warriorhood. *More posted later Demon Types: Snow - These cats have control over ice and snow. They can withstand subzero temperatures, and ridged, serrated claws to grip ice. They have thick fur and large paws. They can exhale a strong freezing breath. Water and Sun - Water - These cats can control water. They can hold their breaths for up to 6-7 hours, and have webbed paws for advanced swimming. Sun - These cats can control fire, heat, and lava. A few can exhale fiery breath. Sky and Storm - Sky - These cats can control air and the wind. They can run quite fast, and many have wings. Storm - These cats can control and manipulate stporms, clouds, and electricity. Many have wings. They are uncommon Light and Shadow - Light - These cats can control and manipulate light. Shadow - These cats can control and manipulate shadows and darkness. They can incase themselves in shadows and become nearly invisible, and have perfect night-vision. Prism and Spirit - Prism - These cats can control and manipulate the structure of something, and can shapeshift into any form. Spirit - One of the rarest types of all, these cats are very powerful. They can possess creatures, form illusions, manipulate dreams and emotions, and some can read minds. Earth - These cats can control rocks, earth, and plants. They have tough pads for climbing rock. Alchemist - Alchemists can control both poison and herbal instances, cast spells, and use voodoo and other sorts of black magic. They can sometimes revive the dead, yet it uses an unhealthy amount of power. Allegiances: Leader Dovahkiin (Mostly referred to as Dovah or Dove) - A calm, quiet, serene, blank-minded, strategic, smart, elegant tom with a black, static-y pelt and dull, gray eyes. Demon Type: Spirit (Troutie) Deputy Shira - Beautiful, silky, glossy, smooth, cunning, clever, agile, striking, sleek, elegant pink cream she-cat with creamy colored swirls through her virtually glittering, sparkling pelt, and shimmering, sparkling silver eyes. Demon Type: Light (Holly) Medicine Cat: Sunnyfoot - Pale ginger tabby tom with dark ginger paws, white ears, a long, fluffy tail, and fiery amber eyes. Demon type: Light. (Luna) Med. Apprentice: Open~ Warriors: Shadefire - Black tom with neon blue stripes, chest, and underbelly. Hostile, fierce, fiery, hot-headed, sensitive, agressive, riled up easily, tough, excitable, handsome, and fearless. Has bright neon yellow eyes. Demon Type: Shadow (Holly) Electra - Intelligent, logical, calculating, indifferent, stiff, unfriendly dark purple she-cat with neon yellow dapples and eyes. She has a neon yellow, lightning-shaped mark on her forhead. Accidental mother to Applepaw, often neglects her. Demon Type: Storm (Holly) Frostwing - Icey-blue and frosty white tom with icy-blue eyes. Cold, intelligent, and indifferent, yet with a surprisingly warm and humorous side to him. Pelt shines like ice. Demon Type: Snow (Holly) Gingerblaze - Mean, snobby, bossy, irritating orange she-cat with a plumy, fluffy, black-tipped tail and muzzle, and a soft white underbelly and one white paw. She has crackling green eyes. Demon Type: Prism (Holly) Gravitymoon - Black she-cat with silver and gold speckles throughtout her pelt, and beautiful silver eyes with gold flecks. Insecure, timid, shy, kind, loving, caring, and motherly. Demon Type: Unknown (Holly) Jasper - Former kittypet who recieved powers through the Bright Forest. Brave, loyal, adventerous, honey-colored tom with bronze stripes and noble amber eyes. Demon Type: Sun (Holly) Blossompelt - Dilute calico (blue-gray, cream, and white) she-cat with short, fluffy fur, long, sharp claws, and pale hazel eyes. Demon type: Earth. (Luna) Florence (or Flo) - Sneaky, elusive, fierce, aggresive, sly, blind dark-soot-gray she cat with hazy golden eyes and long claws. Her fur had dried blood in it. Demon Type: Shadow (Troutie) Zaada - A brave, courageous, strong, very intelligent, friendly, kind-hearted aquamarine tom with royal purple eyes. The only reason why he is not medicine cat is because Sunnyfoot is actually better than he is at healing. Demon Type: Alchemist Apprentices: Spikepaw - Fierce, bouncy, tough, aggressive, hostile, somewhat mean and bully-like, cocky, cheeky, rude silver tom with charcoal paws, chest, and throat. Has bright, energetic amber eyes. Demon Type: Earth (Holly) Aquapaw - Sweet, cute, encouraging, happy, bright, optimistic, funny, pretty river-blue she-cat with black-tipped ears and shimmering cyan eyes. Demon Type: Water (Holly) Applepaw - Hyper, wild, tough, unfocused, bouncy, rough-and-tumble, tufty-furred, playful, apple-red she-cat with eggshell-colored splotches throughout her pelt and impatient, leaf-green eyes. Demon Type: Earth (Holly) Aspenpaw - Sweet, kind hearted, funny, handsome, adorable quiet tom with a gray tabby pelt and vibrant blue eyes. Demon Type: Water (Troutie) Katrina - Mottled light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, soft white paws, and pale amber eyes. Demon type: Prism. (Luna) Queens: Marshflower - Gentile, delicate, motherly, thoughtful, dreamy, protective, nurturing calico she-cat with black paws, tail, and ears. She has soft, soothing green eyes. Mate to Jasper. Demon Type: Mortal (Holly) Kits: Emberkit - Smart, swift, quick, flighty, reckless, impulsive young tom with an orange, white and black pelt, and wide golden eyes. (Holly) Swankit - Elegant, vain, cynical, attractive, seductive, clean, neat, picky, rude, judgemental, pretty, snobby, petite, sparkling, glittery, shiny white she-cat with gorgeous, shimmering blue eyes. (Holly) Cyril - Fluffy brown tabby tom with scattered white patches, almost like clouds, short claws, and blue eyes. (Luna) Roleplay: "Shira!" The pink and cream she-cat heard her name shouted out among the crowd that had formed around her. She set the limp, soaking body of Aquapaw down and turned towards the sound. The clan's only current queen, Marshflower, rushed forward and stopped by her daughter's body. "What...happened?" Marshflower's eyes shone with disbelief as she stared down at her dead daughter, her voice barely surpassing a whisper. Shira spoke, her chest tightening. "I'm sorry, Marshflower. She..." Shira swallowed back a sob, before continuing, "She fell down the ledge near the waterfall. There was nothing we could have done." For fear of breaking down, Shira stepped back. Aquapaw had been her own apprentice. So lively and sweet, and now she was gone. A silver tom walked closer, his eyes two amber pools of grief. "Aquapaw? Sis?" He laid down next to her and buried his head in her fur. Shira closed her eyes. "She would have been a great warrior. She will be missed." She meowed, her voice cracking. Marshflower laid down also. "I was so proud of you..." She whispered, then shakily laid down, her eyes staring off into space. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 02:09, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Honestly, this is better than me trying to write awkward dialogue in Neko-MimiClan.) Katrina's eyes widened as she saw her fellow apprentice dead. Oh, my... she thought, then went into the nursery to check on her little brother, Cyril. She found the small tom passing a small clump of moss in between his paws. Sunnyfoot and Blossompelt lowered their heads when they saw Aquapaw's body. "She was so young," whispered the ginger tabby tom. Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 02:19, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Looking like he had walked out of an old TV screen, Dovahkiin walked solemnly, and silently, to Aquapaw's limp, damp corpse. He blinked, sitting down as his tail swiftly moved around his feet. "Oh dear." He shook his head, shutting his eyes momentarily before looking to Shira. "Please, after we take care of the body, take some bushes and set some in the outer ridge of the ledge so Nobody accidentally falls off--and be careful of any outsiders, and the force." Sighing, Dovah started to lose opacity, eventually melting into the wind as Aspenpaw walked by, bumping into Shira as he wasn't looking at where he was going; he was too busy looking at what Dovahkiin was doing. "Oops! Sorry!" Aspen mewled happily and apologetically. "Why is everyone gathered--" His mouth simply hung open at the sight of his dear friend's dead body. "Uh...Aq-qua? What happened to her....?" He started to cry, slowly approaching Aquapaw before laying a paw on her. "It's a shame we couldn't have a herbal demon with us...." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 10:52, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira's heart sunk further. "I doubt they could have done something. But we will sit vigil for her tonight." Shira turned around and reached for the body, but Marshflower glared at her. "What are you doing?" She hissed, and Shira drew back. "I'd like to have some more time with my daughter." She added, turning away. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 11:40, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Zaada padded up next to Aspenpaw, blinking with his royal purple eyes. "You forgot about me." He spoke softly, nudging other cats aside before looking at Marshflower. "Step aside, please. Let me try to fix her. I've been training all moon." Zaada pleaded, desperately wanting to help. I bet she's thinking why I'm a warrior if I haven't gotten my full knowledge of herbal necromancy and such. ''He thought, giving a small sigh in his mind. At the time before she had come along, Dovahkiin had made ''him medicine cat, on their journey to inding the others. But since Sunnyfoot had proven better, Zaada was simply bumped down to a warrior. That's another thing. She might ask for Sunnyfoot instead--but wait! I'm the only herbal, and Sunnyfoot is a light....aha! That leaves just me to go to. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 19:53, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Marshflower nodded solemnly and stepped aside. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Zadda nodded, stepping forward and nudging Aspenpaw's paw aside off of Aquapaw's body. "I ask that everyone be silent, I learned from my former mentor that in order to fully communicate with her soul, I must have pure silence." Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Zaada put a paw on Aquapaw's forehead, and twined her tail with his to secure a route between souls. A small light was emitted from the places in contact as Zadda gritted his teeth in discomfort. .... .... Silence. Dead silence as he worked. Suddenly,(BC) Aquapaw started coughing, gasping for breath, her claws clutching at the cave floor, her eyes wild and spread wide open. Zaada fainted on top of her, barely breathing as she pushed him off of her, skittering upwards and arching her back in fear, staring at the unconscious Zaada. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:16, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Marshflower rushed towards her daughter. "Aquapaw! You're OK!" She covered her daughter's head with frantic licks, and Aquapaw collasped against her. Marshflower's mate, Jasper, leaned towards Zadda. "Thank you..." He purred, sagging with relief. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Zaada, barely awake, weakly looked up at Jasper, smiling. "Not a problem." Closing his eyes again, he rested in the middle of the cave. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:24, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Aquapaw staggered over to her nest and fell into it. Her siblings clambered over her. "What was it like to be dead?" Emberkit asked. Swankit crinkled her tiny pink nose. "I can't believe Zaada brought you back. I'' think he should be medicine cat instead of Sunnyfoot." Emberkit let out an indignant squeak. "No way! Sunnyfoot's great!" He batted at Swankit's ear wth his paw. "Zaada!" "Sunnyfoot!" "Zaada!!" "Sunnyfoot!!" "We might be hollow but we're brave" Sometime around 4:45 PM EST, November 12th, 2014. (Troutie was here. XD) ---- Hearing what seemed to be a small disagreement, Florence scoffed, rolling her eyes before turning over in her nest. She hadn't gotten out of the warrior's crick, even when Aquapaw passed. She shut her eyes, trying to tune out whatever they were bickering about with a small growl. Zaada was still sound asleep, recovering from the loss of almost his whole life from giving it to Aqua. She would need time to heal, too, nonetheless, but at least both were safe. Dovahkiin was unseen as he was already formed into his giant crack in the wall, the leader's den; he was watching everything going on. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 20:33, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Cyril only calls Katrina "sissy") Sunnyfoot managed a soft smile as the events unfolded in front of him. ''Maybe Zaada and I should work together... he thought. But would he be interested as an apprentice? Or should I wait for another cat? Hearing the commotion, Katrina turned around to see Aquapaw alive again. "Incredible..." she whispered as Cyril poked his head in between her forelegs. "What is, sissy?" he asked, his pale blue eyes wide with curiosity. Katrina managed to reply, "Aquapaw. She died, but is alive again." She then noticed Zaada nearby, sleeping. "Zaada must have brought her back." Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 02:10, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira padded towards Dovahkiin's den. "Dovahkiin, I think that it is time to assign apprentices." "We might be hollow but we're brave" 12:23, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin slowly turned his head to face Shira, nodding before focusing on the jagged inner-cliff inside the cave. He got up, stretching by arching his back, his tail flicking up into the air freely, ignoring the chilly atmosphere. Padding over to the jagged inner-cliff, Dove leaped gracefully, keeping a bird-eye view of the cave before roaring "Attention MononokeClan! There is an announcement for all to hear! Gather around!" Clearing his throat, the tom, looked at Zaada before Aspenpaw nudged him, arousing him from slumber. Zaada sat up, looking at Dovahkiin still a little weak from the life-transfer. "We have apprenticing to do." He chuckled. "Spikepaw, Katrina, Aquapaw, Applepaw and Aspenpaw. Please step forward." Nodding to the five, he called them forth before looking down on them from the ledge at a 30-degree angle. "Katrina, Spikepaw, Applepaw, Aspenpaw and Aquapaw, the time has come for you five to be assigned mentors. This is when you will find out how to enhance and control your demon type, and when you will learn to fully become a cat of this clan. Spikepaw, your epicness and attitude will surely get you places, but be careful. It can damage you easily. From this moment forward, you until given a warrior name, your mentor will be Florence." He looked at Spikepaw with soft eyes before looking for Flo, whom of which must've been still in her nest. "My deepest apologies, young apprentice." He leaped down, padding into the warrior crack, prodding Florence. "You have your apprentice waiting for you." It wasn't just her being lazy, it was her being ignorant. She always was. Florence looked up at Dovah, giving an irritated growl before getting up, padding over to Spikepaw, snorting before mashing their noses together. Walking away with a sneeze, Florence went back into the warrior crack to go back to sleep. "I apologize again, Applepaw, and the rest of you. Let us continue." Dovah hopped back up onto the ledge. "Aquapaw, your kindness behaviour can save lives, but like Spikepaw, you must be extremely careful, especially outside the cave, for the force may take you like it almost took you." He gave a reassuring nod to both cats--Spike and Aqua--before smiling. "From this day forth, until reciving your warrior title, you shall be Aquapaw, and your mentor will be Shadefire." (BC) Shadefire smiled, going to touch noses with his new apprentice. Dovahkiin called to the two, "I think it's a perfect match. Just be wary. Now Katrina," The leader boomed, looking at the apprentice. "You will be my apprentice, and your name will be Katrina, as always ." Dove grinned, purring before leaping down to meet with his new apprentice. "And as for Applepaw and Aspenpaw, ah. Applepaw, in an attempt for your relationship to be better with your mother, she will mentor you, no matter what the mortal code says. Aspenpaw, your mentor will be Blossompelt." Dipping his head to all five, Dovah announced, "The meeting is over, Zaada, Sunnyfoot, please meet with me in my den." Meanwhile, the clan was calling the new apprentices' names, "Spikepaw! Aquapaw! Katrina! Applepaw! Aspenpaw! Spikepaw! Aquapaw! Katrina! Applepaw! Aspenpaw!!" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 20:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) (Might be my last post for the weekend, dunno.) ---- Applepaw swallowed hard and turned to look at her mother. Electra regarded her emotionlessly, then spoke in a monotone, "We began training at dawn tomorrow." Before stiffly padding in the direction of her den. "Dawn?!" Applepaw blurted out. Electra stopped short. "Yes. Dawn. And if that is too early for you," She swung around and gave Applepaw a look of disdain. "Then you'd better ask Dovakiin for a new mentor."She turned around again and disappeared into her den. Applepaw winced. She knew Electra had never wanted kits, and at such a young age at the least, but sheesh, did she have to rub it in that she didn't want Applepaw around? "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:00, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Zaada, Sunnyfoot, my den please." He called to the two, turning to his den before padding over to it. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 14:28, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Spikepaw trotted after Flo cheerfully. "So, when are we gonna do some hunting? Some patrolling?" --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 15:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunnyfoot followed Dovahkiin into his den. "You needed to see me?" Katrina was in a speechless shock after the ceremony. She was apprenticed to the leader himself! "Congratulations, sissy!" Cyril mewed as he bounded over to her. Blossompelt was surprised as well, though for a different reason. She had been named Aspenpaw's mentor, and hadn't expected to be named his mentor. Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 15:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin looked at Sunny, then Zaada. "I would like to converse with you two about maybe sharing a position. He turned to Sunny, nodding. "It's quite obvious you want him as your apprentice." His tail wrapped around his feet. "And Zaada, would you like to become an apprentice?" Zaada looked at Dovahkiin before nodding. "I would love to learn to heal even further." Dovahkiin dipped his head. "You two converse then, I need to attend to Katrina." He went outside of the den, padding over to Katrina. "Do you wish to train tomorrow, young one?" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 18:13, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RP